30 dias
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: buenoeste es un fanfic mas de naruto y hinata entren y leanlo y si sigo siendo mala para escojer titulos lol bueno trata de..entren y leanlo lol NO SEAN CANDIDATOS AL PUESTO DE REEMPLAZO DE SHIKAMARU Y ENTREN Y LEAN LES HE TRAIDO UN ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola lol bueno esta es otro fanfic que se me ha ocurrido y si adivinen de quienes son chan, chan, chan (redoble de tambores) es de naruto y hinata weeeee bueno es pero que nos guste a nosotros y dejen reviews oneagai -.- y les juro por la dominación mundial de dulces que subiré mis capítulos lo mas rápido posible y cualquier duda también se las aclarare bueno empecemos con mi historia (por cierto ubíquense en naruto shippuden)

Naruto estaba sentado debajo de un árbol pensando en como podría pasar mas tiempo con cierta pinché teñida caprichosa (¬.¬ mmm no se supone que debas llamar a sakura pinché teñida caprichosa sabes- -.- ok, ok ya lo cambio y matsuno- que?- ù.ù no te metas en mi historia!!!) el caso es que naruto estaba pensando en sakura y en como pasar con ella mas tiempo sin que le propine un gran golpe en la cabeza cuando de pronto una voz le dijo- quieres pasar mas tiempo con esa teñida??? (¬.¬ mmm- que? Al menos no la llame pinché teñida caprichosa) si pero no se como- bueno ¿y si te digiera que yo se una forma?- en serio???- le dijo naruto al kyubi (que era con quien estaba ablando) –si – entonces me dices como??? –si solo tienes que hacer los siguientes sellos- pero que técnica es???- pregunto naruto- oh es una nueva que nadie mas sabe- mmm esta bien pero no va a pasar nada malo cierto???- pregunto naruto con cierta desconfianza – mira chico me estas hartando quieres que te ayude o no???- esta bien, entonces cuales eran los sellos???-…

Mientras tanto hinata venia de su área de entrenamiento cuando se encuentra con pi… etto mmm con sakura. Hola sa-sakura- san que haces p-por aquí???-pregunto hinata –a nada es que venia de entrenar, y tu???-yo yo también- y si nos regresamos a la aldea juntas???-sugirió sakura -s-si porque no?- y hinata sonrió tímidamente. Sakura (p.t.c.) (ò.O exactamente que significa p.t.c.??? –etto hem coff, coff pinché teñida caprichosa coff, coff matsuno tienes que alegrarte al menos no se escucha tan feo -¬.¬ nunca cambiaras verdad???- no 3) y hinata iban conversando, cuando de pronto se encuentran a un zorro herido de la pata con un kunai clavado en ella, sakura (p.t.c.) lo revisa para curarlo.

–_ya ves te dije que esto te acercaría mas a esa teñida y sin que te golpe- dijo el kyubi –si todo va bien, pero ¿Por qué soy un zorro??-no es obvio es en el único animal en el que me puedo transformar y pasar desapercibido- ok, pero ¿Por qué me tenia que clavar un kunai en la pata? eso duele- que te tengo que explicar todo, mira si te ve lastimado va a tener compasión, Te va a curar, y te va a tener que cuidar hasta que sane tu pata- explico el kyubi- ohh ya entiendo- _

Listo ya cure su pata pero alguien tiene que cuidarlo hasta que sane completamente- dijo sakura (p.t.c.) –n-no lo puedes cuidar tu sa-sakura-san?-me temo que no –

_Que como que sakura-chan no me puede cuidar??-_

Y-y ¿porque? No l-lo puedes c-cuidar sakura-san?-porque mi madre es alérgica al pelo de animal, por lo tanto no puedo traer animales a casa- explico sakura – oh y e-entonces quien lo cuidara???-pregunto hinata- mmm kiba no lo puede cuidar???-un ano n-no creo q-que sea posible p-porque puede que a-akamaru lo persiga todo el tiempo- humm tienes razón hinata ¿ y si tu lo cuidas???- y-yo?? O.O- si tu hinata- p-pero no se si otousan me d-deje quedármelo- bueno tenemos que dejarlo en el bosque indefenso, y podría durar días sin comer hasta que muera de hambre… o. _inner de sakura-vamos tiene que funcionar…- _humm p-pobrecito t-talvez pueda c-convencer a otousan p-para que se q-quede- muy bien hinata ya esta solucionado- n.n _kyaaaaaaa lo logramos-_

Bueno ya me tengo que apresurar, tengo que ver unos asuntos con tsunade-sama, nos vemos luego hinata- se despidió la p.t.c (oh y yo que creí que te habías olvidado de eso

-.-º - matsuno no creas que me olvido de las cosas fácilmente- ¬.¬ aja como no- 8 oye -) y hinata echo a correr porque ya se le hacia tarde para llegar a su casa a cenar

_Como que hinata me cuidara???- es que la teñida tiene razón si nadie te cuida te morirás de hambre, de frío o de algún depredador que te halla encontrado delicioso- pero para eso podemos revertir la técnica no es cierto???- pregunto naruto un poco desesperado-si la podemos revertir coff, coff después de 30 díascoff, coff-como que después de 30 días explícate kyubi- bueno, veras esta transformación la utilizaba cuando tenia que recobrar energías y todo esto duraba 30 días y como pensé que esa teñida te iba a cuidar pensé que no te importaría que la transformación durara los 30 días porque tu ibas a querer estar con ella todo el tiempo posible pero al parecer hubo un pequeño cambio de planes-PEQUEÑO CAMBIO DE PLANES!? No puedo quedarme con hinata después de todo no seria justo que invadiera su privacidad-¬.¬ pensabas hacerlo con sakura naruto…- SI PERO ELLA ES MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO Y A HINATA CASI NO LA CONOSCO!! –bueno esta es tu oportunidad, además ella te alimentara y te dará refugio y no creo que quieras vivir en el bosque con una pata lastimada- y dime no hay mas cosas que hayas olvidado mencionar???- bueno tampoco podrás usar técnicas y nada por el estilo- D8 que!? Hay no puede ser-… _

Listo ya llegamos a mi casa- anuncio hinata

_Wow esta es la casa de hinata O.O-_

Hinata entro a su casa (no nos hagamos tontos y entro a su mansión) luego fue al estudio de su papa. Otousan etto q-quería pedirle un, un favor muy grande q-quería ver si me daba permiso para p-para poder cuidar de un animalito m-muy lastimado,(mostrando a naruto hem etto al zorrito de pata lastimada) solo hasta que s-se recupere- pregunto hinata tímidamente, a lo que hiashi reflexiono, y luego contesto –esta bien siempre y cuando sigan las siguientes condiciones: uno que siempre este en tu cuarto, no quiero que ande por toda la casa corriendo y tirando cosas valiosas, dos tu, hinata te harás cargo de todo lo que necesité el zorro como la comida que lo bañes, no quiero que apeste la casa a animal sucio, y que le cuides las heridas y tres mantenlo bajo control y repito una vez mas no lo quiero por la casa causando destrozos por que en cuanto se infrinjan alguna de estas condiciones no dejare que el zorro se quede, ya te puedes retirar yo te aviso cuando vayamos a cenar. Dijo hiashi y dicho esto hinata fue a su cuarto con el zorrito (por cierto ya mencione que el zorro no es un zorro viejo ni un zorro bebe ósea que es un zorro mas o menos grande y tierno pero no es un bebe???-no, no lo has hecho y ya me preguntaba cuando lo harías- lo siento matsuno pero sabes no soy perfecta – si ya me di cuenta…-oye!!! x) bueno ya que estamos aquí creo que te pondré un nombre- dijo hinata dedicándole una sonrisa al joven zorro. Mmm veamos cual te podría poner??? Como??? Ya se te llamare kin, no es muy largo pero es lindo y se dice que el kin es muy preciado, como tu porque te convertirás en mi nuevo amigo te cuidare tanto como kiba cuida a akamaru.- dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa a kin (oye matsuno no se si para referirme a naruto convertido en zorro deba llamarlo naruto zorro o kin es que no se si se confundirán los lectores…-- por lo pronto ya me confundiste a mi y no creo que ellos tengan problemas en diferenciarlos.-p-pero no crees que…- ash mira tu solo pon kin confía en tu inner después de todo nunca te he fallado- ¬¬ si como no- oye ) naruto se sonrojó por dentro (obviamente en un zorro no se nota cuando esta sonrojado…) bueno kin que quieres hacer??? Por lo pronto yo escribiré en mi diario explora mi cuarto aunque no haya mucho que explorar pero bueno.- sugirió hinata alo que kin fue a explorar…

_Wow para ser la habitación de hinata es grande y ella decía que no había mucho que explorar veamos que hay debajo de su cama- oye chico si te das cuenta cuando entro a su habitación dejo de tartamudear- oye es cierto que raro pensé que era medio tartamuda…- niño si que eres idiota ella simplemente es tímida-¿Por qué?- sabes chico eres un caso perdido- oye no me dejes con la duda y…-cuidado te vas a estrellar con la mesa de noche…- ¬.¬ baka _

Oh kin estas bien pobrecito- pregunto hinata al zorrito abrasándolo y sobandole la cabeza

_Me… a-asfixia… sus pechos-_

Kin como quieres curarte si a cada rato te lastimas ten mas cuidado- dijo hinata (hey no la culpemos es su primera mascota y además esta lindo)

nock nock hinata baja a cenar – dijo hiashi –h-hai otousan, y-ya voy- respondió hinata agarrando al zorrito y llevándolo al comedor.

(Realmente no se que comen los zorros así que supongamos que su comida esta enlatada ok?-¬¬ eso ni yo te lo creo…-hey matsuno ya te he dicho que no te metas en la historia-porque yo no puedo y tu si???-privilegios de autora nn-hmp ¬.¬)

Muy bien kin aquí esta tu comida- dijo hinata acercándole el plato de comida a naruto

Hinata tomo su lugar en la mesa junto con hanabi neji y hiashi .

Pero en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados se formo un silencio incomodo a lo que hanabi para romper el silencio dijo –hinata ¿porque has traído a ese zorro a casa?- etto y-yo porque l-lo encontré junto con sakura-san y-y e-ella no podía cuidarlo y-ya que su mama es alergia al piel de a-animal y-y no p-podía dejarlo lastimado e-en el bosque- explico hinata . cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos hinata se fue al suyo y cuando llego ahí dejo a kin arriba de su cama

-muy bien kin ahora necesito que te quedes ahí y no hagas destrozos en mi cuarto mientras yo me baño ok???- y dicho esto hinata se dirigió a su baño

_Síguela al baño- que?! No lo voy a hacer-porque??-porque yo no soy un pervertido como tu-mmm tu te lo pierdes- sabes creo que tu deberías alejarte de jyraja por un rato-sabes chico no te sabes divertir-mmm talvez será PORQUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!?-(Y ASI DURO LA PELEA DE NARUTO Y KYUBI UN BUEN RATO HASTA QUE…-)_

Ya ya estoy lista para que durmamos- anuncio hinata a kin

A continuación lo que sucedió fue algo extraño(o al menos para hinata lo fue) porque solo vio como kin le salía sangre de su nariz y se cayo de bruces hacia el suelo. (lo que hinata no sabia era que naruto se impresiono tanto de su pijama y pues le salio sangre de la nariz por su "vista" después de todo la pijama de hinata era una blusa de encaje con un pequeño escote que tenia un listón amarrado en el y uno shorts muy ajustados) cuando naruto se recupero hinata dijo-kin si quieres puedes dormir en una almohada en una esquina de mi cama- señalando un cómoda almohada a lo que kin se subió en ella y se acurruco en ella- a lo que hinata apago la luz y se acostó pero antes –buenas noches kin que duermas tranquilo- _-buenas noches hinata y gracias- _y tanto hinata como kin se quedaron dormidos

Bueno alfil se acabo el primer capi de este fic espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen reviews porfa no sean malos y recuerden **algún día los dulces dominaran el mundo y yo seré su líder muahahahahahaha **nos vemos hasta la próxima y si me tardo en escribir los capi es porque pierdo la dedicación muy fácil pero el antídoto de esto son muchos reviews comprobado por el instituto nacional de salud xD les juro que dejare de fumar azúcar por las noches (por el momento xD) bueno chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe ola ya regrese con mi segundo capi de 30 días espero que les guste y si perdón por la tardanza y si gracias por sus reviwes están geniales y me ayudan con mi enfermedad de dedicación (para mas información consultar mi pro file) y si ya se también traigo con migo a matsuno -- si desgraciadamente la traigo, imagínense estar toda una vida con ella soportando sus quejas burlas y criticas es un suicidio… oye para tu mayor información yo soy la que salva pellejo la mayoría de las veces por mis criticas y quejidos además de que te tengo que seguir a todas partes por hump?? Veamos como ponerlo será TALVEZ PORQUE VIVO EN TU MENTE???- a si me faltaron dos cosas mas que es respondona y ESCANDALOSA- HAY SI COMO SI XXXKMIXXX NO HISIERA NADA HIJA DE $)/

**LA ESCRITURA DE ESTA HISTORIA A SIDO INTERRUMPIDA POR PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS… **

sigh pido disculpas por lo anterior y para no retrasarnos mas empezaré con la historia

Bueno naruto despertó y cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la nariz de hinata (las nariz de hinata porque no sus labios o su cabello???-porque quise matsuno algún problema???-no solo decía) y fue tal su impresión que se callo de la cama de hinata dándose un brusco golpe con el suelo haciendo que hinata se despertara. Naruto aun seguía en un estado de impresión por tener tan cerca a hinata, pero pronto salio de ese estado cuando hinata se asomo por el borde de la cama diciendo- oh kin te has caído de la cama ten mas cuidado- puesto a que naruto recordó todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior

_Chico si que eres un idiota sin remedio- afirmo el kyubi –no digas nada solo no me acorde de que gracias a cierto demonio soy un ZORRO en el cuarto de hinata-contraataco naruto _

Hinata se alisto para ir a desayunar. Bajo con kin en brazos cuando neji le pregunto si iba a ir a entrenar hoy –p-pues ya que l-lo mencionas neji-niisama p-planeo dar una vuelta po-por el centro de la ciudad ya que k-kurenai-sensei nos dijo q-que nos r-reuniríamos e-en la tarde p-porque preguntas???-por nada solo quería saber – hinata alimento a kin y obviamente desayuno ella. Después salio con kin caminado a su lado fue al centro y paso por la florería de ino a saludarla y después se encontró con tenten

-h-hola tenten c-como estas???pregunto hinata –bien aquí dando una vuelta, oye que lindo zorrito donde lo conseguiste es tu mascota????-pregunto tenten –b-bueno se llama kin y n-no es precisamente mi m-mascota si no que lo cuido mientras s-se recupera de la pata aunque c-creo q-que ya puede caminar ya q-que sana muy r-rápido- hum significa que ya lo vas a devolver al bosque ,no???- asumió tenten- p-pues la verdad e-es que y-ya le he t-tomado cariño (después de todo es naruto xD) y q-quisiera quedármelo p-pero aun no se…- pues por lo mientras deberías cuidarlo bien uy se ve tan adorable lo puedo cargar??? –hum s-si supongo- a lo que tenten lo abraso (lo estrujo diría yo xD-matsuno no te metas en mi historia ) _ay odio cuando me aplastan – se quejo naruto _cuando tenten dejo a naruto en el suelo naruto se escondió detrás de la pierna de hinata para protegerse de tenten –hay que lindo se ve que te quiere mucho…- _oye solo lo ago para que no muera estrangulado en uno de tus abrazos…- ¬.¬ aja como no –que insinúas kyubi???-yo?? Nada porque???-_ bueno hinata y tenten estuvieron un buen rato platicando hasta que hinata se tuvo que despedir para irse a entrenar. Llego a la área de entrenamiento y se encontró con shino, hinata lo saludo. Kurenai sensei salio entre los árboles.- donde esta kiba???-pregunto kurenai sensei –n-no se p-pero porque no empezamos a e-entrenar???- pregunto hinata –veras hinata porque akamaru y yo somos parte importante del equipo y estarían perdidos sin nosotros-bromeo kiba –kiba ya deberías haber estado aquí antes y no seas tan arrogante- reprendió kurenai –solo estaba bromeando kurenai sensei- se excuso kiba –bueno lo que quiero anunciar es que stunade-sama nos ha dado una misión de alto riesgo ya que es una misión de espionaje, stunade-sama tiene sospechas de un grupo de ninjas en el país de la lluvia que podrían estar planeando una atentado contra konoha a si que tenemos que confirmar esas sospechas,nos veremos aquí dentro de 2 horas para ir a la misión es todo por ahora- anuncio kurenai y de inmediato kiba y shino se fueron – hum ano k-kurenai sensei p-podré llevar a kin??? Pregunto hinata enseñando a kin –el esta lastimado cierto???- hum s-si- respondió hinata –seria mejor que lo dejaras aquí ya que no te vas a poder concentrar si lo tienes que cuidar todo el tiempo, además de que podría estropear todo ya que podrían sospechar de el-explico kurenai –hai kurenai sensei- y dicho esto hinata se fue con kin en brazos –oh kin que haré quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero no puedo creo que tendré que pedirle a hanabi san que te cuide mientras estoy fuera no crees???- _llévame contigo no quiero estar solito-suplico naruto _

Y hinata vio como kin ponía unos ojos de ternura a punto de llorar (de eso que ponen los perros cuando te quieren convencer- en otras palabras serian los ojos chibi – òO matsuno deja de meterte en mi historia) bueno el caso es que a hinata le dio tanta ternura que abrazo a kin con mucha fuerza diciendo- oh kin te extrañare mucho-

_-oh k-karjo … su-sus pech..os otra-vez me… a-asfixian… _

Cuando llegaron a la casa de hinata, busco a hanabi cuando la encontró le dijo- hanabi san p-podrías hum ano a k-kin mientras e-estoy en una misión??? Onegai shimasu – si, pero por cuanto tiempo???- bueno n-no estoy muy s-segura c-creo que por unos 4 o 5 días- respondió hinata – esta bien acepto hanabi , después hinata se dirigió al estudio de su papa –otousan v-vengo a a-avisar que en d-dos horas me iré a una m-misión.por cuanto tiempo???-etto e-es indefinida, p-pero no c-creo que dure m-mas de una s-semana – esta bien prepárate y no deshonres al clan estropeando la misión (traducido a un lenguaje paternal cariñoso: prepárate hija y no llegues tarde cuídate en la misión y vuelve con buenos resultados que yo aquí te espero-¬.¬ que hiashi no lo puede decir con esas palabras???- no matsuno u.u porque acuérdate que el es mas frío que una paleta en Alaska- ooooook-) h-hai otousan –respondió hinata y después se fue a su cuarto. Oh kin como quisiera llevarte a mi misión pero desafortunadamente no puedo así que le he pedido a hanabi que cuide de ti mientras estoy fuera esta bien???- kin la miro con unos ojos de " te voy a extrañar, no te vallas" oh kin haré todo lo posible por volver lo mas pronto posible, pero por ahora te quedaras con hanabi se buen zorrito y pórtate bien con ella (hinata en vez de parecer la dueña de kin parece su mama xD, no crees matsuno???- si he he xD) cuando hinata hubo terminado de preparar sus cosas le dijo a kin –mira kin te daré esta pulsera de oro que mi mama me dio cuando era pequeña he he creo que te queda como collar . es para que me recuerdes, bueno ya me voy si quieres quédate en mi cuarto y le diré a hanabi que mañana te pase a ver aquí para que te de de desayunar- y por ultimo hinata le rasco cariñosamente el cuello a kin y se fue- naruto fue al espejo en donde pudo admirar mejor la pulsera collar y vio que en medio tenia dos h entrelazadas y que a un lado tenia una inscripción la cual leyó : roma noc laicepse oroset im arap _que querrá decir esto esta muy raro como una madre le pondría eso a una pulsera para su hija _(si el baka de naruto hubiera puesto las letras alrevez por el reflejo del espejo hubiera podido leer que decía para mi tesoro especial con amor xD) _chico en verdad que eres un baka sin remedio – volvió afirmar el kyubi – oye ya deja de decir eso quieres- respondió naruto. _Naruto siguió husmeando por ahí hasta que en una cajón encontro el diario de hinata pero tenia un candando _karajo quería leer que es lo que escribe hinata en el-chico y luego dices que yo soy el de malos pensamientos y acciones- calla kyubi que estoy pensando una manera de abrir este diario… ya se usare mi garra- _y naruto intento con su garra abrir el candado pero para su desgracia su garra era muy gruesa para que cupiera en el candado y fue tal su desesperación que intento morderlo y después intento rasguñarlo pero lo único que logro fue rasgar la portada del diario al rato naruto se aburrió o mas bien se rindió con el diario y se puso a husmear en los demás cajones no encontró nada interesante a si que se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

Otousan quería verme??? – pregunto hanabi –si lo que pasa es que hoy viene el consejo de los hyuga para discutir asuntos sobre el clan y uno de sus integrantes va a traer a sus hijos, te acuerdas de las gemelas Naika y kanei- si otousan – bueno pues necesito que cuides de ellas mientras me reúno con los demás hyuga entendido- (y hiashi le dio una de esas miradas controladoras que dicen si te atreves a desobedecer o a replicar te cargara la chingad- no pudiste decir o veras como te va envés de te cargara la chingada- 3 no xD- uuº haaaay me pregunto cuando maduraras-oye no te hagas la madura aquí que normalmente yo soy la que te dice eso- si pero recuerdas que cuando una se comporta coma una completa baka la otra debe tener un poco de cordura para evitar que la otra se meta en problemas- ¬.¬ y a que quieres llegar- a que en estos momentos debo ser así – 8 ok pero me caes mejor cuando eres baka…-) hai otousan cuidare de ellas- respondió hanabi. 15 minutos después llegaron las gemelas hanabi las recibió junto con su padre –estas son mis hijas naika y kanei- anuncio el papa de las gemelas –y cuantos años tienen??? – nosotras tenemos 6 años – respondió naika –bueno pórtense bien que voy a hablar con hiashi-sama y los demás de cosas importantes- se despidió y se fue con hiashi.- y que quieren jugar???- pregunto hanabi inocentemente las gemelas la miraron con una cara diabólica gritando –A ATRAPAR A LAS GEMELAS!!!!!!!!!!!- y en ese instante las gemelas salieron corriendo y gritando como pequeñas maniacas a todas direcciones a lo que hanabi no tuvo mas remedio que perseguirlas –he naika no tires el jarrón … uff menos mal lo alcance a agarrar… no kanei baja de ahí te vas a lastimar… no a la cocina no… kanei no te cuelgues de las cortinas … naika no no no tires la harina al ventilador … naika ahora que vas a hacer??? No no le lances el frasco de mermelada a la cabeza a naika… O.O naika agáchate rápido… las dos las frutas no son para aventarse la una a la otra … no no intentes hacer equilibrio sobre el respaldo de la silla … por favor háganme caso TT … que?? Kanei no saques a si las servilletas se sacan una por una … cuidado vas a tirar la miel… no no naika los cuchillos no se agarran… dámelo… c-con los los cuchillos n-nos se juegan… y ahora a donde van… no no suban… vuelvan aquiiii… no entren a mi cuarto … hey denme los perfumes … esa crema no es para untarse en el cabello… no brinquen en la cama … te vas a caer … no naika no saques la ropa del closet… no kanei no agarres los kunais son peligrosos… a ver ahora a donde van?????... no se metan al cuarto de hinata…- (pobre hanabi esas pequeñas salvajitas le están haciendo la vida imposible a la querida hanabi, por cierto xxxkmixxx esas salvajes me recuerdan un poco a tus hermanitos andre y Daniel- si, lo se matsuno es que me inspire en ellos para hacer a estas gemelas- entonces podría decirse que ellas son la versión femenina de tus hermanos???- si- y porque haces sufrir a hanabi así digo ella no te hizo nada…- es que quería que alguien en este mundo sintiera el mismo dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación que siento al lidiar con ellos TT.TT- ok ¬¬º) naruto esta cómodamente tranquilo hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba la cola cuando abrió los ojos vio una niñita de aproximadamente uno 6 años con fleco y dos colitas arriba de su cabeza y con los mismos tipos de ojos de los de hinata y que esa niñita gritaba diciendo- VEN NAIKA ENCONTRE UN PERRITO PARA JUGAR- y naruto solo vio que dos niñas casi iguales a excepción de su peinado se abalanzaban contra el por fortuna naruto logro escabullirse de ellas saltando ágilmente de la cama pero cuando las niñas vieron que su presa se escapo decidieron reanudar su casería persiguiéndolo por el cuarto pero naruto solo vio que se abrió la puerta y salio corriendo pasando entre los pies de hanabi lo cual las gemelas hicieron lo mismo y dando como resultado una hanabi en el suelo. Naruto solo vio la única opción que le quedaba para perder a las gemelas y era salir de la casa por la reja principal ( es que naruto ya le había dado 3 vueltas a la casa con las gemelas y hanabi persiguiéndolo xD) y así se dispuso pasar entre los barrotes de la mansión y cuando salio de la casa se sentó a observar a unos escaso pasos de la reja aliviado de que su plan había dado frutos pero vio como una de las gemelas pateo la reja y esta se abrió (solo tengo 4 palabras para naruto que-mala-suerte-tienes xD) y las mocosas volvieron a reanudar su casería y naruto tuvo que volver a correr y solo escucho a lo lejos la voz de hanabi suplicando- vuelvan acá por favor- mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí estaban dos hombres en una muy alterada discusión –y de donde karajo sacamos a otro perro con la misma agilidad que tenia moki????- tranquilo yo conseguiré otro perro- pues que estas esperando tanaka ve y consíguelo y no vuelvas hasta que consigas un perro o almenos algo que lo pueda sustituir y si vuelves con las manos vacías o intentas huir te juro que desearas no haber nacido…- ( perdonen ustedes pero la verdad no se si karajo se escribe con c es que como normalmente escribo todo con k ósea cuando esta la q o la c la cambio por k pues entonces lo escribí con k y en la vida real no tengo muy buena ortografía que se diga- huuuuy si a ella le pagaran un peso es que somos mexicanas por cada falta ortográfica que tuviera ya seria archirecontrasuperduper millonaria- gracias matsuno por tu ayuda ¬¬- huuuuuy de veras que si no fuera por el corrector ortográfico que tiene Word estarías…-matsuno ya sal de mi historia O.'O ) naruto seguía huyendo de las mocosas hasta que salto a un bote de basura de ahí a un toldo hasta llegar a la azotea y vio como hanabi alcanzaba a las gemelas y las regañaba llevándoselas de la mano naruto decidió bajar por el mismo lugar por el que había subido ágilmente pero cuando alfil llego al suelo sintió como una bolsa de tela lo envolvía rápidamente sin dejarlo moverse bien y oyó una voz de fuera que debía de ser de su captor que decía –zorrito me has salvado la vida- naruto trato de safarse de la bolsa pero no podía y cuando ya no sintió que su captor hacia fuerza por mantener la bolsa cerrada fue cuando afín pudo salir para encontrar que estaba dentro de una jaula y esta vez pudo ver a su captor que era un hombre delgaducho alto y de cabello castaño quien hablaba con otro hombre de ropa vistosa y lentejuelas con un sombrero de copa adornado con un listón azul y el hombre era chaparrito y regordete con bigote el flacucho decía- señor kasai no he encontrado un perro pero usted ha dicho que solo bastara con algo que tuviera la misma agilidad de moki asi que traje este zorro que además de ágil le va a encantar a las damas por lo lindo que esta, y bien que opina???-y el señor kasai respondió- tienes razón será buen espectáculo con los demás perros pon su jaula con los demás y a este lo llamare kimo, apúrate que no te pago por verme y asegúrate que este no escape porque mañana tenemos mucho trabajo con el tendremos que adiestrarlo para que siga el ritmo de los demás y que no salga nada mal para mañana que tenemos 3 funciones seguidas- ordeno kasai y tanaka se llevo a naruto con los demás perros y después de haber acomodado a naruto y de ponerle un candado a su jaula apago la luz dejando al pobre de naruto en la oscuridad total _–oh chico que bien si que la cagaste al dejarte atrapar-oye me agarraron desprevenido y yo no vi o escuche algo de tu parte para evitar esto- sabes que chico mejor trata de romper el candado a lo mejor lo rompes y salimos de aquí – ya voy- _entonces naruto trato desesperadamente de romperlo con sus colmillos pero ocurrió lo mismo que con el candado del diario de hinata no se rompió (es que los candados traen algo contra el xD) y naruto gasto todas sus energías al invertirle una hora tratar de romper el candado que cayo en un sueño profundo.

Kyaaaaaaa ya esta terminado el segundo capi de este fanfic y perdonen si tarde mucho es que con las fiestas y el dominio del mundo huy si que me llene de cosas que hacer ahora si que mi vida es como una de esas narración complicadas de superhéroes por el día xxxkmixxx es una chica normal que ayuda con la cena de navidad y a decorar el árbol navideño pero por las noches viaja junto con L a Australia junto con el capitán chamoy y el general pastelito relleno de fresa para asi comenzar el dominio mundial de dulces. Si es que invite a L para unirse a mi dominio mundial de dulces y el acepto **advertencia solo aquellos que hallan visto death note sabrán quien es L **

Si lo se el es como mi suplente porque el comanda por las mañanas y crea las tácticas de mi dominio mundial de dulces ha y quiero mencionar que no vi a keri01 y a koste en el campo de batalla hubieran ido si que los hubiera necesitado es que L y yo tuvimos complicaciones no pensamos que los canguros se aliaran con los animales ponzoñosos para detenernos pero bueno L es muy inteligente…- y yo yo también le ayude a L – esta bien L y matsuno nos salvaron de los canguros- kyaaaa lo aceptaste estoy feliz ha ha estoy feliz si señor- por todo señor chocolatazo no cantes y déjame seguir con mi despedida matsuno- ok, Ok me calmo- gracias matsuno bueno pues ya los dejo que ya me tengo que ir a discutir sobre unas tácticas con L pero antes les aviso a keri01 y a koste que esta noche 11 de este mes voy a conquistar Hawai y las islas cerca de ellas y que están invitados a venir bueno eso es todo por ahora y gracias a **senritsu**

**keri01**

**Minixa**

**okramuk**

**Dark Angel Cry**

**kaoru tsukimine**

**koste**

**Itzia-Hime**

Que lograron curar por un rato mi enfermedad de dedicación y que por sus reviews pude subir este capi jeje y si ya no fumo azúcar ya me cure de eso ahora inhalo alaciado ;) xD bueno les voy a pedir que dejen reviews para curar mi enfermedad de dedicacion y recuerden algún día los dulces dominaran el mundo y yo seré su líder muahahahahahaha que por cierto ya empezo ;) bueno chao se cuidan


	3. Chapter 3

Si ya volvió quien tanto esperaban-quien yo no veo a nadie importante…- hem matsuno me refería a mi- y por que ansiarían verte digo a mi si porque yo soy bonita inteligente carismática -¬¬ la que no es arrogante…- audaz graciosa amable- ja amable no me hagas reír-oye el que tu me tengas envidia no significa que me tengas que insultar- si claro sabes creo que ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza…-no es cierto- bueno el caso es que aquí tienen el 3 capi de 30 días

Naruto despertó muy alterado ya que le habían golpeado la jaula para que se despertara- arriba, arriba todos- decía tanaka mientras a los perros sacaba de la jaula y los llevaba por un pasillo. _Oh y ahora que pasara con nosotros-por primera vez temo por lo que nos pasara-respondió kyubi. _Después regreso tanaka y agarro la jaula de naruto-bueno zorrito lamento esto pero te llevare con el señor takome que el es el encargado del entrenamiento y espectáculo de los perros por lo tanto el te entrenara y por lo que he visto será mejor que hagas lo que el te diga, bueno ya llegamos- tanaka dejo la jaula de naruto en el suelo y se marcho.

- bueno me han dicho que tu serás el reemplazo de moki, y que te tengo que entrenar para esta tarde. Bueno empecemos ya –y takome abrió la jaula de naruto. naruto salio y takome le dijo que saltara los obstáculos el los salto pero como takome era digamos un domador pues cuando naruto se negaba a obedecerle por estar inseguro takome sacaba a su amiguito el látigo y lastimaba a naruto para que hiciera las piruetas que el deseaba (maldito hijo de puta como que lastima al pobrecito de naruto-por primera vez matsuno estoy de acuerdo con tigo- pero tu eres la autora haz algo- no te preocupes yo me encargare de el mas adelante-) –vamos kimo no se supone que eras ágil y rápido??? Ja ja… ahora salta ese obstáculo… sube por la rampa … mas rápido… mal tienes que caer sobre el cojín, otra vez pero ahora mas rápido… que no te piensas mover??? Stas ya vez que con amigo látigo sigues avanzando… stas mas rápido … que el zorrito ya se canso creo que si hablas con señor látigo lo pensaras mejor stas, stas … no. No te saltaste ese obstáculo otra vez… no lo estas haciendo con ganas otra vez stas ,stas … ahora salta por el aro… no asi no tienes que elevarte mas OTRAVEZ…stas ,stas … zorro entupido que tan difícil es saltar los 10 obstáculos después correr hacia la rampa caer sobre el cojín después pasar y hacer equilibrio sobre la viga de madera pasar por encima de los tubos y por ultimo saltar otra vez del aro??? Es eso tan difícil??? Lo harás una y otra vez hasta que te salga con el ritmo velocidad y gracia que necesito y si te cansas aquí esta el amigo látigo para que te suba el animo… stas ,stas no hazlo otra vez stas… bien afín estas captando… bien afín ya puedes irte ya que en media hora tanaka ya te debió haber dado de comer y alistado para la función TANAKA – si señor takome- llévate a este zorro a arreglar- si señor- y tanaka se llevo a naruto a arreglar –bueno come un poco debes estar cansado- una vez que naruto termino de comer tanaka se lo llevo a un cuarto – ahora te pondré estas botitas… huy creo que takome utilizo su látigo en tus patas te las curare- tanaka le curo la patas a naruto y luego le puso unas botitas –muy bien he?? Que es esto??? Parece una cadena… te la voy a quitar ouch esta bien si no quieres no, pero te pondré este sombrerito listo ahora te llevare con los demás perros- y tanaka se llevo a naruto

_Chico en serio en que lío nos fuimos a meter primero nos hacen entrenar con ese estupido látigo, luego nos hacen comer esa cosa que sabe a mierda y para terminar nos hacen vestir este ridículo trajecito si es que a esto se le puede llamar trajecito- si …-chico estas pensando en la hyuga cierto???- no, solo desearía que pudiéramos salir de aquí- por otro lado protegiste ese regalito que te dio cuándo ese idiota te lo quería quitar- hem lo que pasa es que es la pulsera de hinata y se la dio su madre cuando aun estaba viva…-¬.¬ si claro- _

Tanaka volvió a llevarse a naruto una vez mas con takome. Takome les dijo a los perros y a naruto que si no lo hacían bien se las iban a ver con el. Luego se escucho la voz de kasai diciendo:

**Señoras y señores llega el momento mas esperado por ustedes en especial para las damas a continuación takome con los 9 cachorros y el nuevo integrante de la familia kimo el zorro… **

Y enseguida salieron los perros y naruto detrás de ellos mientras eran guiados por takome y todos aplaudían la entrada del espectáculo los perros y naruto hicieron el recorrido majestuosamente y al final todos aplaudieron y cuando naruto pensó que ya se había acabado el acto takome anuncio: bueno como acto final los perros y el zorro atravesaran el aro nuevamente solo que con la diferencia de que el aro tendrá fuego. Luego naruto vio como los perros uno por uno saltaban a través del aro de fuego hasta que llego su turno _ muy bien chico ahora solo tenemos que saltar por el aro de fuego-…-chico me escuchaste???- …- chico no me digas que temes por algo tan insignificante-…- CHICO COMO CARAJOS TE DA MIEDO ALGO COMO ESTO HAZ ECHO COSAS MAS PELIGROSAS QUE ESTO INCLUSO HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR-s-si pero e-esto es diferente-CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA!?-e-es que no se si con este cuerpo pueda hacer bien las cosas-COMO QUE…-_

Y kyubi no pudo terminar con su replica ya que naruto tuvo que saltar a través del aro cuando sintió la descarga de dolor en sus patas producido por la fuerza del látigo.

Naruto salto pero al caer piso mal y se torció la pata (la misma pata en la que se había enterrado el kunai S pobrecito) takome se dio cuenta de esto y para evitar que el publico se diera cuenta de ello empezó a llevar a los perros y a kimo de regreso atrás del telón dando por terminado su acto.-ZORRO ESTUPIDO POR TU CULPA TUVE QUE TERMINAR EL ACTO, TANAKA VEN Y CURA A ESTE ZORRO QUE TODAVIA NOS FALTAN 2 FUNCIONES QUE PRESENTAR, Y TU SI LO VUELVES A ARRUINAR TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS ZORRO ESTUPIDO-grito takome tanaka hizo lo que takome le dijo le vendo la pata a naruto y para tapar los vendajes le puso un pedazo de tela llamativa simulando ser una manga. Y asi naruto realizo las 2 funciones restantes (y no las describo ya que prácticamente fue lo mismo que la primera a excepción de lo de la torcedura- ¬.¬ floja- no lo soy matsuno lo que pasa es que para que describo dos escenas que me van hacer perder el tiempo ya que es prácticamente lo mismo además de que les causaría un sentimiento monótono hacia mi historia a los lectores-¬.¬ floja- AH ME DESESPERAS-)

Entonces cuando se acabaron las presentaciones tanaka metió a naruto en su jaula con su ración correspondiente de comida, pero naruto estaba tan adolorido de su pata además de cansado que se quedo dormido profundamente. A la mañana siguiente se despertó gracias otra vez a que tanaka golpeo su jaula pero para su sorpresa su jaula no se encontraba adentro de la tienda de campaña en la que solía estar sino que estaba como que en una cabina de madera y se fijo en que atrás de el se encontraba una ventana con unos gruesos barrotes se asomo y lo que vio fue el bosque en movimiento lo cual hizo a naruto reflexionar

_-kyubi que pasa, a donde nos dirigimos- lo que pasa es que este es un circo ambulante por lo tanto nos debemos dirigir a la siguiente aldea en la que aran escala pero no se exactamente cual-entonces que hacemos-esperar para ver que nos pasara- _

Después de esa conversación no hicieron nada excepto esperar a ver hasta cuando paraba todo y desmontaban el circo pero a naruto le daba demasiado sueño esperar (ustedes saben como cuando te estas muriendo de aburrición en la clase de historia y te estas durmiendo y justamente cuando decides cerrar los ojos la maestra te pregunta cual es el tema de lo que están hablando y tu respondes el tema que dijeron antes de que te empezaras a dormir y te dice la maestra enfadada que ese tema lo concluyeron hace dos temas y te manda a la dirección-¬.¬ ok xxxkmixxx no tenias que contarnos lo que te paso en la clase de historia pasada…-oye no tenias que decir que eso me paso- ok xxxkmixxx pero continua ya con la historia- ok)

así que naruto se quedo dormido de nuevo y cuando naruto se despertó ya estaban desmontando el circo y era de noche pero vio como tanaka sacaba las jaulas de los animales para poder sacar toda la carga sin molestias. En eso takome se acerca a su jaula con un palo y le dice a naruto- escúchame kimo estupido vas a ver si te sigues comportando tan altaneramente te destrozare el hocico…- y golpeo la jaula con el palo. _– ALTANERAMENTE??? De que esta hablando este idiota si yo no he hecho nada-creo, chico que esta inventando un pretexto para golpearte- pero yo no le he hecho nada- creo que esta asegurándose lo que los humanos llaman quien es el que manda-estoy harto necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible, pero, como???-oye chico has notado que aquí hay un ambiente de venganza mezclado con el miedo por parte de los animales???-kyubi déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a… kyubi eres un genio-huh???- que ya se como salir de aquí-y por primera vez naruto usa todo su ingenio, destreza e inteligencia para planear cómo escapar de ese circo (wow nunca pensé que llegaría ese día xD no te creas naruto yo te apoyo xD)_

Después de eso a tanaka le dio por entrenar desde que salio el sol hasta el medio día y aproximadamente como una hora después tuvo su primera función en esa aldea…

**Señoras y señores llega el momento mas esperado por ustedes en especial para las damas a continuación takome con los 9 cachorros y el nuevo integrante de la familia kimo el zorro…**

Todos hicieron su rutina y cuando takome los lleva atrás del telón takome les dice- me decepcionan creo que tenemos que trabajar mas con el señor látigo- y los 9 cachorros se juntaron temerosos ante esa idea pero naruto pone en marcha su plan y se acerca ágil y rápidamente a takome para morderlo en la pierna takome se encabrona agarra el látigo para golpear a naruto pero este los esquiva con una agilidad impresionante y eso hace que takome se encabrone aun mas (si es que se puede) y esto hace que takome solo piense en golpear a naruto takome persigue a naruto gritando – ven aquí zorro estupido que te mereces unos latigazos hasta la muerte- hasta que finalmente logro agarrar a naruto por la cola y esta a punto de empezar a darle de latigazos pero algo hace que se detenga y es la sensación de ser observado, y en efecto takome estaba parado en medio del escenario y era observado por el publico y takome intenta hacer como si nada y sonríe como diciendo que solo estaba bromeando pero el publico no se lo cree y empieza a abuchearlo a lo que takome recobra su furia y vuelve a intentar golpear a naruto pero antes de que lo logre los 9 cachorros se enciman en el y empiezan a morderlo a lo que los demás animales ven esto y empiezan a tratar de liberarse y todos los animales en especial los mas grandes empiezan a zafarse de sus ataduras y de morder, arañar, golpear, rasguñar y pisar (dependiendo del animal que se trate) a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino y el publico al ver esto se fueron pero algunos (los mas valientes y los mas tontos) se quedaron para ver que pasaba, naruto trataba de salir de ahí lo antes posible y después de ser arrastrado por una multitud de animales escapando en donde casi es pisado se dirigió por su cuenta hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se echo bajo la sombra de un árbol para recuperarse de la agitación en la que estaba _**(tiempo en el futuro probablemente cuando termine este fic encontramos a naruto caminando con hinata y hinata le dice- bueno ya que no tenemos nada que hacer que tal si vamos al circo he escuchado que llego uno ayer…-hinata, ni en sueños vuelvo yo a entrar a un estupido circo- pero porque no es lindo ver a todos esos animales felices- hinata ahí los animales no son felices son golpeados y azotados hasta el cansancio para que ellos puedan hacer una serie de piruetas y a veces ni siquiera los alimentan bien y además de que los atrapan y los separan de sus hogares- y tu como sabes eso- hem hum bueno es que yo…-ya ves solo lo estas inventando- no claro que no digamos que lo se porque yo ya he trabajado ahí- tu trabajando en un circo??? Para empezar porque te uniste a un circo y que hacías ahí???- no puedo decírtelo- dime-no-dime-que no-. Creo yo que por esta escena naruto quedo un poco traumado con los circos xD)**_

Bueno una vez que ya hubo descansado naruto tenia hambre, a si que decidió robar una poco de carne, fue a una carnicería y puso sus ojos en un rico y jugoso plato de filete que estaba sobre una bascula en el aparador; y fue y la mordió para llevársela pero justamente cuando iba a saltar para salir huyendo el carnicero lo agarra de la cola y lo empieza a sacudir hasta que naruto soltó el pedazo de carne y le dijo- tonto ladronzuelo, me las vas a pagar…- pero gusto cuando le iba a pegar con la madera (la que utilizan para aplanar la carne, es que no se como se llama…) una niña de unos 7 años llego y grito- mama yo quiero ese zorro COMPRAMELO!!!-pero sokuma ya te he comprado un conejo dos pájaros 5 peces 3 tortugas un gato y dos perros, y no los has sabido cuidar…- pero todos se escaparon y los pájaros se murieron además que los peces son aburridos, yo quiero un zorro- y si mejor vamos a una tienda de mascotas no creo que ese zorro este vacunado…- NO YO QUIERO ESE ZORRO, Y LO QUIERO AHORA!!!- y la niña empezó a hacer un berrinche de esos que quieres estrangular al mocoso para que se calle – ahhh esta bien, carnicero es suyo ese zorro, pues se lo quiero comprar a hum digamos 20,000 yenes (tranquilos he escuchado que para convertir los yenes a pesos le quitas un 0 a la cifra o eso creo) y el carnicero acepto la oferta. A lo que la niña repentinamente dejo de lloriquear y extendió los brazos diciendo- dámelo, dámelo- y cuando la niña lo tiene en sus brazos aprieta tan fuerte que casi naruto muere asfixiado. _(ah no m-me de-ja respirar-chico comparado a los abrazos de ten-ten yo diría que ten-ten te da un abrazo normal- c-creo q-que tiene-s razón-)_ y la mocosa soltó finalmente al pobre de naruto (pobrecito simplemente tiene mala suerte xD)

-ah ya se te llamaras stuzuki, vamos stuzuki vamonos a casa que te tengo que bañarte vestirte y después nos vamos a dormir-

después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de esa mocosa, la cual era grande casi como una mansión y la mocosa se subió a su cuarto con naruto en brazos.- muy bien ahora te vas a bañar- y abre la llave de la tina de su baño personal y deja que se llene y mete a naruto. (_Haaaaaaaaaaaaa la el agua esta fría) _y luego agarro y le unto a naruto como 5 líquidos diferentes que tenia en una repisa especial cerca de la tina y se los froto a naruto hasta que saco tanta espuma que casi vuelve asfixiar al pobre de naruto (xD)

Después saco una toalla y lo seco y se dirigió a su gabinete detrás del espejo para sacar una botellita. Que era un perfume y se lo puso a naruto.

Y Luego se llevo a naruto a su cama y saco de su baúl una caja pequeña de madera y saco 3 listones de diferente color y le puso uno en cada oreja y uno en la cola y se lo amarro de tal modo que quedara uno de esos moños pomposos que tanto odio y del mismo baúl saco una muñeca de porcelana le quito el gorrito, chaleco, botas y guantes para ponérselas a naruto y luego se dirigió al espejo y le dijo – listo!! Que lindo has quedado ahora me pondré la pijama- _(maldición que se cree esa niña que es para vestirme asi pero en cuanto se duerma me quitare todo esto y saldré huyendo)_

Pero la mocosa le amarro de una pata a naruto y el cuello diciéndole- no me va a volver a pasar lo mismo que con el gato asi que para evitar que te escapes te amarrare con dos cuerdas, buenas noches – y se metió a la cama después de apagar la luz y asegurarse de que las cuerdas estaban bien atadas. _(Karajo quiero volver a konoha con hinata- sabes chico me compadezco de nosotros y del gato- ¬.¬ kyubi mejor cállate quiero volver a konoha TT.TT)_ y naruto se durmió añorando a konoha

Perdónenme su mimasen sorry excusez-moi perdono

Es que para empezar estaba en exámenes luego me cortaron el Internet me fui a Orizaba y ahí no hay muchos cafés Internet que digamos además de que no tengo la historia ahí regrese seguía sin Internet tenia mucha tarea y me entro una perdida de dedicaron aguda y casi hace 4 días que recupere el Internet y me puse en chinga a escribir el cuento ah y si mi dominación del mundo sigue en pie solo me falta la parte Rusia de Europa y ya habré conquistado Oceanía y Europa x3 bueno esta vez si me merezco reclamaciones y esto lista pero no saben lo que se siente saber que todos esos nuevos capítulos ya salieron y que no los puedes ver en el caso de naruto no hay tanto problema pues ya leí el manga hasta el capitulo 291 debo checar si ya salio el 292 pero eso es otra historia bueno ya me voy y espero que le haya gustado este capi por cierto tengo una buena y mala noticia que darles la buena es que pronto saldrá al aire mi primer songfic, la mala es que esta en ingles y los que no lo sepan hablar ya se jodieron pero he aquí una posible solución como es un poco complicado escribir el songfic en dos idiomas diferentes al mismo tiempo y si traduzco la canción al español como que pierde el chiste asi que si me piden por lo menos 7 personas haré un fic basado en esa canción que obviamente será largo ¿Qué dicen? También estoy abierta a sugerencias ah casi lo olvido gracias a ustedes por los reviwes que me mandan y sigan mandado reviwes que ustedes ya saben es mi medicina de lo de la perdida de dedicación y no se olviden de sintonizar el siguiente capitulo en la misma pagina de Internet a la misma pareja y por la misma autora hasta la próxima xxxkmixxx fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

4 capi de 30 días

4 capi de 30 días

-.- siento tardarme por subir este capi es que me dio una webaflojera de esas grandes además de que estaba leyendo varios fic naruhina oigan lo que no me explico es por que la mayoría de los que leen fanfics solo leen los que están en la primera pagina ya saben la barrita esa chiquita que dice 1 de 14 next (cuadrito) go y eso molesta saben x que luego hay algunos fics buenísimos de dos capi x ejemplo y solo tienen 7 reviwes y los autores no actualizan por que creen que sus fics no tienen éxito por tener pocos reviwes y cada ves que actualizas tu historia se pone en la primera Pág. pero como no actualizan pues se van a la pagina 3 y luego a la 4 y asi y como solo leen los de la primera pagina pues ya no leen esas magnificas historias no dejan reviwes y se vuelve un circulo viscoso

Lo que digo es que exploren todas las páginas que puedan por que hasta horita hay 347 fics en español solamente naruhina no digo que se pasen un día entero leyendo fics (aunque si pueden háganlo) si no que los lean poco a poco y les den oportunidad a algunos fics que están entre las paginas 5 en adelante créanme encontraran un buen de fics buenísimos que esta olvidados por la sociedad de fan fic ( es por eso que me tardo en actualizar por que me la paso leyendo fics y cuando me agobio de leer fics es cuando decido empezar a escribir fics… xD) bueno creo que eso es todo- ya terminaste con tu sermón??- ¬.¬ ya- ya puedes empezar con el fic??-¬.¬ ya

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Bueno naruto empezó a abrir los ojos y ve que se encuentra en un cuarto demasiado rosa cuando se intenta levantar todavía un poco modorro siente que algo lo detiene por la pata dejándolo caer de bruces.

Un poco aturdido por el golpe se sorprendió por ver la cara de una niña sonriéndole de una manera malévola (según a su parecer) que se volvió a caer.

-stuzuki eres un zorro bobito, pero eres taaaaaan tierno- esto ultimo lo dijo apretujando al pobre de naruto _(ten-ten extraño tus abrazos T.T- chico no podría estar mas de acuerdo con tigo T3T)_.

-sokuma-sama ya debe bajar a desayunar- dijo una empleada domestica-ya esta preparada la comida de zorro??-Pregunto sokuma-ya pero no se ha servido aun- PORQUE NO SE HA SERVIDO??-p-porque p-pensamos que usted querría servirle al zorro-magnifica idea, ya bajo- dijo sokuma y se fue a cambiar.

Cuando termino de cambiarse fue a desatar a naruto pero solo le desato la pata porque ella manejaba como correa la atadura del cuello, lo cual se le hacia un poco difícil a naruto de caminar ya que si aun lo recuerdan el sigue teniendo puesto todo lo que sokuma le puso la noche anterior.

Bajaron y sokuma le sirvió en un bol muy grande mucha comida para zorro enlatada (-.- sigo sin saber que comen los zorros xD) y le dijo-te lo vas a comer todo y no quiero una sola replica buen provecho n.n- (_como espera esa mocosa que nos comamos todo esto??-chico solo come hasta donde puedas y lo demás lo tiramos sin que se de cuenta)._

y asi comieron hasta que se llenaron y lo que sobro lo iban a tirar hasta que…

-NO TSUZUKI QUE HACES??DEVES COMERTELO TODO DI AHHH…-

(_ME NIEGO)_ –NO QUIERES HE??- y quien sabe como pero la mocosa logro que naruto empezara a comer lo restante de comida lo que para la desgracia de naruto era medio tazón.

Y con un naruto empachado sokuma fue al jardín y jugo una rato con el. Para la mala fortuna de naruto eran juegos que consistían en correr y dar vueltas sin parar.

-sokuma-sama, haneko-sama esta a fuera de la mansión y desea saber si usted aceptaría la oferta de ir a jugar con ella y su gato kanjirin- haneko, si dígale que si acepto-dijo sokuma- en ese caso haneko me dijo que saliera usted y su gato mimus con la carreta porque iban a jugar con ellas- ok ya voy-

-hola haneko- hola sokuma, hay que ir a jugar a la colina de anbieru- a la colina mas peligrosa y mas o menos alta de toda la aldea??- si esa quieres ir??- SI!!- …

En la colina

Oye sokuma que paso con mimus??- ese gato tonto y feo se escapo pero ahora tengo a stuzuki – quien todo este tiempo ha venido en la carreta tratando de escapar ya que esta amarrado- oh que lindo zorro- si lo se pero es un poco bobito sabes??-hay claro que no mi gato es mas bobo que el tuyo- no- a que si y tienes que aceptarlo sokuma- ya se para saber quien es mas bobo hay que aventarlos los dos por la colina en las carretas, y el que salga mas lastimado es el mas bobo-muy buena idea sokuma-

(_que piensan hacer esas mocosas??)_

Sokuma y haneko acomodaron a sus mascotas en sus carretas y las colocaron de tal manera que con solo soltarlas fueran colina abajo

-3...- (_chico estas mocosas nos quieren matar-ya viste la colina –k-kyubi O.O- ya chico y nuestro porcentaje de sobrevivir a esto es 2 contra 98 -significa que tenemos el 98 de sobrevivir??)_

-2…- (_no significa que tenemos el 2 de salir ilesos de esto- O.O entonces salgamos de aquí- te sugiero que empieces a morder la cuerda…-)_

-…1 fuera (_O.O KYUBI POR QUE A NOOOOOOOOOOSOTROS-0.0 CHICO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE CASI NUNCA ME CAES BIEN-¬.gracias-Y QUE CASI TODO EL TIEMPO PIENSO EN MATARTE PARA YO PODER SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO SELLO-¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo-Y QUE DUDO QUE ALGUN DIA LLEGES A HOKAGE-º¬.¬ que apoyo-PERO EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES EN MI INTERIOR HAY UNA MILESIMA PARTE DE MI EN DONDE HAY UNA MEZCLA DE RESPETO Y CARIÑO HACIA TI-TT3TT POR QUE A NOSOTROOOOOOOOOOOOS)_

Y justo en ese momento la carreta se atoro con una rama lo cual hizo que las ataduras se rompieran y naruto saliera impulsado aterrizando en un arbusto pero algo blandito amortiguo su caída.

Cuando naruto se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre un gato vio que sokuma se acercaba al arbusto entonces la reacción de naruto fue, enviar de una patada al gato a los pies de sokuma antes de que se acercara al arbusto y pudiera verlo, pero naruto al dar el primer paso se enterró una espina en el hocico lo cual hizo que se detuviera un momento lo que naruto se asusto por que su única oportunidad de escapar se vendría abajo ya que dudo que el gato entretuviera por mucho tiempo a sokuma pero en vez de sentir las manos de sokuma escucho su voz que decía:

-MIMUS!! Con que aquí estabas vamonos a casa- y naruto se quedo inmóvil (_chico que diablos haces??, vamonos antes de que la mocosa se acuerde de que también tiene un zorro como mascota)_

Y dicho y hecho naruto salio como un bólido. Y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en las afueras de la aldea (sorprendente no?? xD)

Y empezó de nuevo su viaje hacia konoha. Naruto no estaba seguro de cuando llegaría a konoha pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que haría todo lo posible por evitar el contacto humano.

Naruto anduvo vagando por el bosque hasta que tuvo que cazar una liebre porque tenia hambre .si a ustedes no les hace gracia que naruto tenga que comer una linda liebre, pues créanme que a naruto tampoco, por que para empezar estaba cruda, pero solo kami-sama sabe como le hizo kyubi para convencerlo de comérselo.

Después de eso naruto fue a un riachuelo que encontró, para beber un poco, ya que estaba súper sediento.

Pero al llegar se encontró con otro zorro que estaba bebiendo también. Naruto no le dio importancia, y empezó a beber, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada penetrante del otro zorro, así que lo miro fijamente y unos minutos después volvió a beber. Pero sintió un rozo de lomo y vio que era el otro zorro que rozaba su lomo contra su hombro, naruto de una salto se alejo del zorro pero con la misma rapidez con la que el se había alejado el otro zorro había vuelto a juntar su lomo con su hombro. Lo que naruto volvió a hacer lo mismo pero el resultado era el mismo.

Después de unos 12 intentos fallidos por alejarse del otro zorro, se le ocurrió a naruto preguntarle al kyubi por que pasaba esto.

(_Kyubi que quiere este zorro, porque me sigue??- HAHAHAHAHAHA chico no puedo creer que esto te este pasando HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- que pasa?? Y DEJA DE REIRTE-ok, Ok ya m-me he tranquilizado… lo que pasa es que para empezar ese zorro no es zorro es zorra y me temo que te quiere como su pareja- Òo QUE!!Porque a mi??-porque de seguro olio tu aroma y supuso que como estas en celo y estas solo pues que estabas en busca de pareja, y ahí la tienes._

_-PERO YO NO ESTOY EN CELO- chico en los animales su estado de celo pasa cuando ya son fértiles y pasa una vez y en una cierta época del año, en cambio en los humanos es una etapa llamada, como le dicen los humanos??A si pubertad la cual si no me equivoco empieza a los 14 y termina más o menos a los 18, y chico me temo tú tienes 16-_

_0/ / /0 creo que prefiero las enseñanzas de jiraya, bueno y como ago para quitármela de encima??-en estos momentos no puedes, pero yo te avisare cuando se pueda-y que ago mientras??tener crías con ella??-pues-OLVIDALO NI QUE FUERA ZOOFILICO-bueno técnicamente-no quiero oír tus conclusiones, además mi corazón le pertenece a…a…-¬.¬ sakura-"chan"??-si y necesito volver a konoha-ten cuidado-AAAUCH-)_

Lo que había pasado era que la zorra con su hocico le había quitado la espina que naruto tenia en la boca. Después de eso naruto se tranquilizo y termino aceptando la compañía de la zorra (que otra opción tenia??) naruto seguía su camino y la zorra lo acompañaba y a veces desaparecía, cuando naruto se había alegrado al pensar que ya no regresaría la zorra, se desilusionaba al verla de vuelta con una lagartija muerta en el hocico la cual era un regalo de cortejo de la zorra hacia naruto y naruto no tenia mas remedio que aceptarla de mala gana.

De lo cual se arrepentía minutos después, ya que la zorra se llenaba de felicidad y le lamía la nariz, oreja o rozaba su lomo contra su hombro, lo cual fastidiaba a naruto.

Ya había llegado el anochecer, y naruto y la zorra al parecer estaban peleando por que la zorra insistía en que debían encontrar refugio, pero naruto quería seguir caminando, y asi estaban peleando hasta que de la nada empezó a llover, a lo que naruto tuvo que seguir a la zorra a las raíces de un gran árbol.

Donde naruto y la zorra durmieron juntos, claro la zorra intento dormir alado de naruto pero quien sabe como naruto logro que la zorra entendiera que el quería estar solo y asi paso la noche.

Y en la mañana siguiente naruto se desierto y al ver que ya había parado de llover y la zorra seguía dormida, se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de escapar.

Salio de las raíces, salio corriendo hasta llegar a unos arbustos de los cuales salieron por lo menos 5 zorras, y empezaron a perseguir a naruto.

Naruto decidió correr en la dirección de donde vino.

Y asi el pobrecito de naruto corría sin parar ya que una manada de zorras lo seguía

Regreso al árbol donde había dormido con la zorra y empezó a correr alrededor del árbol, pero las zorras si que eran persistentes pues ya llevaban como 15 vueltas al árbol, y en la decimosexta la primera zorra que encontró a naruto en el riachuelo, salió a pelear con todas las zorras que perseguían a naruto.

Y una por una las fue venciendo hasta que solo quedo naruto (que todavía seguía dando de vueltas al árbol) y la zorra lo detuvo mordiendo la cola de naruto y naruto al sentir que tenia mas peso, paro y vio que era la zorra del riachuelo y tuvo que emprender de nuevo su viaje con la zorra acompañándolo.

Iban caminando cuando la zorra vio un panal tirado y ella al no saber que era un panal se acerco para olfatearlo naruto intento detenerla pero era demasiado tarde la zorra ya había comenzado a olfatear.

Naruto cubrió su hocico con sus patas esperando que un enjambre enfurecido saliera de el, pero no ocurrió nada y al ver que la zorra disfrutaba de una muy rica miel, naruto quiso comer también.

Pero naruto se percato de la presencia de algo y vio que se trataba de un oso, el cual estaba furioso al ver que alguien mas se estaba comiendo su miel que con tanto trabajo había conseguido y le dio un zarpazo a la zorra, solo había conseguido aventarla por que sus garras se enredaron con la cola de la zorra.

Y cuando el oso iba de nuevo a golpear a la zorra naruto se abalanzo contra el y empezó a morderlo en la cara hasta que le araño un ojo y el oso confundido pisó una rama y trato de golpear lo que había echo tal ruido pero solo lastimo su propia pierna haciéndolo caer.

Y naruto aprovechó tal situación y escapo y no falto que la zorra lo siguiera, ya estando muy lejos del oso naruto solo se hecho en un pequeño follaje de hojas para descansar mientras tanto la zorra avía traído una liebre para comer.

Naruto y la zorra estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando una zorro apareció mostrando los colmillos, naruto solo lo ignoro y siguió comiendo lo cual el otro zorro se encabrono aun mas y le quito la liebre a naruto, le dio una mordida y lo empezó a pisar, a naruto le molesto lo ultimo por que el aun tenia hambre, pero el siguió tranquilamente viendo al otro zorro, y el zorro al captar de que nada de eso haría a naruto pelear, decidió tratar de morderlo pero naruto lo esquivo fácilmente.

Lo que el zorro se encabrono otra vez y empezó a morderlo y atacarlo pero naruto lo esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que naruto se harto y empezó a contraatacar ya le iba ganando de no ser por…

(_chico esta es nuestra oportunidad déjate vencer- porque??-tu solo haz lo que te digo déjate vencer y luego sal corriendo-pero…-CON UN CARAJO HAZME CASO-ok ya voy) _

Naruto empujo al zorro y este se abalanzo a la pata de naruto y la mordió luego araño el hocico de naruto y puso sus patas delanteras en el pecho de naruto dando por terminada la pelea en la que naruto era el perdedor del encuentro, naruto sintió que el zorro ya no hacia tanta presión y se libero y se fue corriendo ocultándose en uno de los arbustos mas cercanos del lugar. Y vio que la zorra ya no lo seguía y se quedo con el zorro que gano la pelea.

(_wow ya no me sigue-¬.¬ eso es porque cree que eres un debilucho xD-no entiendo-mira si tu pierdes en batalla con un zorro la zorra creerá que el zorro es muy fuerte y lo elijirá a el para que sus crías nazcan con la fuerza del padre y le sea mas fácil sobrevivir, por lo tanto creyó que tu eras un debilucho y te descarto como futuro padre- me lo hubieras dicho antes y hubiese buscado un zorro con quien pelear- si, pero eso no hubiese sido tan entretenido xD-¬.¬ claro, es muy gracioso-) _

Naruto trato de salir lo más pronto posible del bosque para no encontrarse a ninguna otra zorra más. Al atardecer se encontró la entrada de otra aldea, se metió y en lo alto de un árbol que estaba en un parque de esa aldea decidió que era un buen lugar para dormir, y asi lo hizo se acomodo en una rama y se durmió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow es un record!! Les juro que este día en mi país hice un capitulo entero,

Me refiero que este día 19 de mayo de 2008 mes. Falte a la escuela por lo tanto me puse a actualizar desde las 11:52 a.m. hasta las 8:48 y termine este capi con todo y mi enfermedad de perdida de dedicación y mi webaflojera!! Hoy fiesta en mi casa Wiiiiiiiiii nn soy la ley hohoho bueno ya, lastima que este milagro no se repita lo que pasa cuando no tienes nada que hacer…

Bueno les quiero avisar que los del anime de naruto hicieron como que un ova basado en el segundo ending de naruto shippuden y este si es oficial por que las voces son de los actores que hacen las voces de naruto en el anime japonés y te explican muchas cosas y te dicen que pasó después de que hinata le diera la carta a naruto

Si ustedes ponen en you tube "naruto manga-escuela de konoha-parte 1" les va a salir la primera parte y que chafa ya les había dicho que naruto shippuden va a tener relleno pero creo que este relleno será corto o eso espero yo ya kiero ver a hidan-niichan y a kakuzu-niichan T3T bueno como siempre envíenme medicina porfa medicinareviwescuraactualizar fics y cada vez que alguien no pone reviwes en un fic un dulce pierde su azúcar volviéndose amargo NO LO PERMITAS!!

ATTE: xxxkmixxx

p,d no lo pude subir ayer por uno problemas tecnicos y lo unico raro de este fic fue la fraze "naruto corría sin parar ya que una manada de zorras lo seguía" se oye medio sospecosa no creen xD bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic o dudas no duden en escribirme by€


	5. Chapter 5

hola!!!!!!!! oh bueno ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo un regalo de navidad!!!!! este nuevo capi de 30 dias wiiiiiiiiiii adevertencia esto lo escribi en word pad a zi ke no esperen buena ortografia de este capi ahora si comencemos...por cierto habra unos cambios para que entiendadn mejor este fic n.n nos vemos abajito =)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto desperto y su estomago le dijo que bajase de este arbol a conseguir un buen rato por la aldea, hasta llegar al centro de la aldea; y ahi encontro varios de ropa otros de armas y otros de frutas, lo cual desilucionaba, por que el queria conseguir un poco de carne, cuando alfin pudo encontrar un puesto de carne, se dedico a pensar como robar la carne suficiente sin que le atrapasen, ya que la ultima vez que trato de robar carne no habia salido del todo bien.

naruto hizo ciertas maneobras que planeo con ayuda de kyuubi.

Naruto se dispuso a disfrutar de su botin debajo de un arbol cerca de las tiendas de que vio a continuacion fue lo que lo dejo en shock.

Vio a tenten caminado con una chica con una yukata morada viendo las tiendas...

Naruto estaba paralizado ante la emocion de encontrar alguien conocido que podria llevarlo hasta konoha.**"chico que carajos haces acercate a ella antes de que se vaya y ya no te pueda llevar a casa-**_...-_**chico,CORRE!!!-.**y ante esta orden naruto salio disparado hacia tenten, el cual se estrello con la pierna de esta al no poder frenar antes.

-pero que...-empezo a decir tenten al sentir que algo se estrellaba en su pierna, cuando se dio cuenta de que era un zorro se agacho y lo recogio en sus brasos -sera posible que sea...-volvio a decir tenten buscando en el cuello del zorro y cuando encontro el brazalete que hinata le puso a kin lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro a los ojos y le dijo-wow no puedo creer que alfin te encontre kin...-y cuando termino de decirlo le dio uno de sus abrazos estruja-rompedores-de-huesos.**"chico ya extrañaba sus abrazos-**_yo tambien a-aunque n-no res..piro_- "

la chica de la yukata, que hasta ahora havia visto la esena en silencio, alfin decidio hablar -etto tenten-chan puedo cargar al zorro???-claro yashimi-san-repondio la kunoichi y acto seguido se lo dio a realmente estaba disfrutando cargar al zorro y acarisiarlo en el lomo tanto que le dijo a tenten: -tenten realmente me encanta este zorro te lo compro a 10,000 ryus y tenten le respondio -etto yo no te...-esta bien te lo compro a 50,000 ryus- propuso interrumpiendo yashimi

_-"que estan haciendo??-_**al parecer chico, la tal yashimi te quiere comprar...-**_pero tenten no sera capaz de venderme verdad...-"_

a lo que tenten repondio -r-realmente yo no te...-ok se ve que eres de las que no se conforman entonces te lo compro a 100,000 ryus-volvio a proponer yashimi -etto y-yo no...-tartamudeo tenten -

**"chico no creo que tenten aguante tanto-**_vamos tenten no podria venderme_-**chico ya le ofracieron 100,000 ryus por un simple zorro-**_pero tenten no podria venderme-insistio naruto _**-chico no he conocido mas de 6 humanos que no olvidan su moral ante el dinero-**_naruto ante este comentario se quedo en shock "_

-hum ya me estoy cansando te lo compro a 500,000 ryus es una de mis mejores ofertas...-yo en serio no...-trataba de decir tenten

**-"ahora si chico puedes irte despidiendo de tenten y dile hola a tu nueva dueña -_-'-decia kyuubi con un poco de sombra en su voz**

bueno que dices lo aceptas o no????-decia yashimi

-yo ovbiamente que acepto- dijo tenten entegandole a kin a lo que yashimi lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo a un modista para que convirtiera a kin en un hermoso gorro de invierno con piel de zorro... (MATSUNO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO???-_hay calmate xkmix solo estaba ayudandote a escribir-_maldita matsuno te he dicho que no te metas en mis fics, y menos para escribir en ellos se supone que la autora soy yo a si que largate de aqui y DEJAME SEGUIR CON LA VERDADERA HISTORIA!!!!-)

_**lamento horriblemente esta interrupcion favor de seguir con la historia verdadera -_-`'**_

Tenten se quedo pasmada ante tal oferta que le tomo unos cuantos minutos reaccionar para responder -Lo siento yashimi-san me temo que es imposible para mi entregarle este zorro-Dijo tenten ante tal afirmacion se molesto -Pense que eramos amigas, deverias saber que como hija del señor feudal de la aldea del algodon no se me deve negar nada...-

-En primera no soy tu criada para que me hables de esa forma soy tu escolta-amiga y en segunda este zorro no te lo puedo dar, porque no es mio le pertenece a hinata, una amiga que estimo mucho-Dijo tenten un tanto molesta por como le habia hablado yashimi.

-Pues si en verdad a la tal hinata le importara este zorro no lo habria descuidado para que lo encontraramos hasta aqui-argumento yashimi

-Pues resulta que kin se perdio mientras hinata estaba haciendo una mision fuera de la aldea, y desde que ella regreso hace dos dias a konoha lo ha estado buscando desesperadamente por todas partes-contraataco tenten

**"chico parece ser que hinata ya llego de su mision y esta preocupada por nuestra desaparicion...-**_wow hinata-chan esta preocupada por mi...-¬.¬_**chico hinata siempre ha estado preocupada por ti-**_huh que has dicho kyuubi???-_**-_-' nada chico..."**

Yashimi al escuchar eso se sintio un poco culpable al haber sido caprichosa y de haberle hablado a tenten de una forma incorrecta para dirijirse a una amiga -Lo siento tenten-chan es que realmente queria algo que me recordara que me he hecho amiga de ti...-se diculpo yashimi .Tenten le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y le dijo -Si realmente quieres algo que te recuerde a mi...toma- y tenten le dio a yashimi un kunai -u-un kunai- dijo yashimi al tratar de encontrarle logica a ese regalo...

Tenten al ver la expresion de yashimi le expico-Hehe, si, ese kunai es mi kunai de la suerte siempre lo traigo pero nunca lo utilizo y he decidio que tu deves conservarlo-.

Yashimi se sintio agradecida y le entrgo a kin.

Despues de eso ella,tenten y kin se la pasaron un rato curioseando por los puestos, desayunaron los tres en un puesto de takoyaki (kin comio takoyakis pero en un plato desechable fuera del puesto, ya que no dejaban entrar animales) y despues de eso tenten llevo a yashimi a su mancion finalizando asi su mision de escoltarle desde konoha.

-Bueno kin creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo tenten y se dispuso a salir de la aldea de la posicion del sol se notaba que faltaban 5 horas antes de habia subido en un arbol con kin, tenten dejo a kin para que caminara y esta le dijo -Kin podras seguirme el paso???- a lo que naruto asintio con la cabeza.Y hecho esto tenten se puso a brincar de rama en rama mirando de vez en cuando asia atras para ver si kin realmente le seguia el paso, y le sorprendia comprobar que kin estaba solo a diez centimetros de sus talones "_vaya para ser un zorro comun y corriente es un zorro muy agil..."_penso tenten.

Aproximadamente una hora despues del atardecer tenten calculo que habian avanzado cazi la mitad del camino se detuvo y vio a kin detenerse aparatosamente,-kin estamos a medio camino, si puedes aguantar otras seis horas a este ritmo podremos llegar a konoha a media noche crees que puedes seguir????-kin asintio nuevamente con la cabeza.Y asi los dos volvieron a emprender la marcha hacia konoha.

_**unas seis horas cansadas despues...**_

Tenten ya estaba en las afueras de konoha junto con kin.

**TuT-**_kyuubi ahora que te pasa por que lloras???-_**chico, es que pense, que despues de todo no llegariamos en una sola pieza!!!no puedo creer que estemos ya en konoha -**_ya se kyuubi TuT alfin en casa...pero que???...-_

naruto no se dio cuenta de que unas manos lo habian agarrado y penso que otravez seria alguien que se lo llevaria lejos de cuando se dio cuenta de que tan solo era tenten la que lo agarraba, se tranquilizo.

otros minutos despues...

tenten se encontraba tocando el timbre en la entrada de la mansion hyuuga y neji unos minutos despues bajo, se notaba que todavia estaba modorro (somñoliento...)pero neji traia algo que tenten no pudo dejar de notar...

-=.= Que paso tenten que te trae por aqui a estas horas de la noche???-pregunto neji aun modorro

-n.n Hehehehe-dijo tenten

-o.o De que te ries tenten???-pregunto neji un poco menos modorro

-n.n Hehehehehe n-neji eso que tienes en la cabeza son tubos para el cabello???-pregunto una tenten risueña

-ò.0 Huh???-pregunto neji al no entender a tenten pero segundos despues se dio cuenta de que aun tenia puesto sus tubos para el cabello e inmediatamente se los empezo a quitar con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor

---/ / /-- Bueno me vas a decir por que estas aqui a estas horas de la noche si o no...-pregunto neji una tanto avergonzado una tanto molesto porque tenten lo viera con los tubos

-Bueno ves que tuve una mision en la aldea del algodon???pues adivina a quien me encontra paseando por ahi????-pregunto tenten alegre

--_-' A quien????-pregunto neji un poco cansado al tratar de encontrarle algo de logica de por que era eso relevante para el

-miralo por ti mismo-le respondio tenten entregandole a kin en sus brazos

-ò.o pero que...-y cuando sus neuronas procesaron que lo que estaba cargando era el tan querido kin se alegro

-ohh gracias tenten, hinata-sama estara tan feliz-y en agradecimiento neji abrazo a tenten, pero antes de que naruto quedara atrapado en ese abrazo logro salir corriendo.

Entro a la mansion hyuuga por la entrada que neji habia dejado abierta y se fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de hinata (la cual ya sabia el camino de memoria xD).

Y para su sorpresa la puerta de hinata estaba abierta, entro y se subio a la cama de hinata la cual estaba dormida, naruto la observo unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que tenia sus manos juntas en su pecho y que su expresion era de preocupacion aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, tambien pudo escucharla murmurar entre sueños -kin...donde estas...kin...v-vuelve...porfavor-A lo que naruto no puedo aguantar mas y estaba decidido que la despertaria en ese mismo eso naruto froto su nariz contra la mejilla de hinata, pero al ver que con eso solo logro que hinata cambiara de posicion su cabeza, tomo la desicion de lamerle la mejilla.

Hinata estaba soñando con kin y estaba preocupada con que aun no habia podido encontrarlo cuando de pronto sintio que algo frotaba su mejilla,se molesto por que algo interrumpia su sueño asi que simplemente movio su cabeza, pero ahora sintio que algo humedo y tibio tocaba su mejilla, asi que para ver que era lo que interrumpia su sueño empezo a abrir lentamente sus unos segundos para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas de su ventana, se sento y sintio que algo se acomodaba en su regazo cuando se fijo vio que era kin lo cual la alegro demasiado y enseguida lo abrazo muy fuerte.

**-Chico, realmente extrañaba a hinata...-**_si yo tam...huh???...m-me...asfixio...s-sus...p-pechos-s...me-e...aplast-tan...ayu-uda-_ suplicaba naruto a kyuubi.

Cuando hinata alfin dejo a kin,kin ya pudo respirar como es simplemente estaba feliz, alfin habia encontrado a agarro a kin y los dos se fueron al cuarto de hanabi agarro de los hombros a su pequeña hermana y la sacudio hasta que ella se hubo despertado.

-Pero que coño quieres hinata???-dijo hanabi molesta por como la habia sacudido hinata

-HANABI ADIVINA QUIEN REGRESO-dijo hinata, bueno grito hinata.

-ò.0 que de que estas hablando????-seguia hanabi sin comprender la situacion

-HANABI KIN REGRESO ESTA AQUI MIRA!!!!!-dijo hinata extendiendo sus brazos para pegar a kin en la cara de hanabi

-wow hinata-sama nunca le habia visto actuar de esa manera,es como si tuviera la personalidad de naruto -dijo neji recargado en el marco de la puerta de hanabi con los brazos cruzados.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y en ese instante su rostro de tiño de un leve color rojizo y volvio a su personalidad habitual

-etto g-gomen n-neji-niisama y h-hanabi-neechan e-es que me-e em-mocine d-demasiado-se disculpo hinata jugando con sus dedos indice apenada.

A lo que hanabi y neji empezaron a reir pues fue muy gracioso ver como hinata de actuar con la energia de naruto volvio rapidamente a su estado normal,hinata al ver que hanabi y neji se reian decidio acompañarlos riendose con ellos simplemente los veia y se sintio muy comodo de estar rodeado de la alegria de las personas que compartia ese momento tan calido.

Despues de media hora de estar platicando con hanabi y de que neji les explicara quien habia encontrado a kin y traido de vuelta,hinata se hallaba en su cama dispuesta a dormir con se acosto de lado y acomodo a kin entre su pecho de tal forma que su cabeza quedara abajo del menton de hinata mientras que con su mano agarraba la pata de kin.-**"hehe chico hinata si que es comoda y calientita n/////n-**_¬.¬ callate maldito pervertido que no estoy de humor para discutir esas cosas estoy muy cansado"-dijo naruto quedandose dormido _

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

_**musikita de fondo de "engel" by ramstein...**_

Matsuno:-"bienvenidos a la seccion del **CALENDABITACORA NEWS" **donde sera conducido por mi y mi co-conductor: DEIDARA, ahora deidara por que no les explicas a nuestros queridos lectores de que es lo que vamos hablar en este segmento???-

Deidara: ¬.¬-"No, no quiero"

Matsuno:"Pero los productores te escogieron para este trabajo"

Deidara:"Me importa un carajo si los productores me escogieron para este estupido trabajo, unn"

Matsuno:"Produccion necesito ayuda!!!!"

Productor:"Deidara has bien este trabajo,o si no le digo a zetsu que reemplase toda tu arcilla explosiba por toneladas de "play-doh" rosa"

Deidara:"Pein???Que carajos estas haciendo como productor de esto???unn"

Productor pein:"Porque XkmiX nos va a pagar muy bien a todos los que trabajemos en esto...Kakuzu dijo que nesecitabamos recaudar fondos para la organisazion A SI QUE HAS ESTE TRABAJO"

Deidara:=.="Supongo que no tengo otra opccion...Humm muy bien le explicare, en esta seccion hablaremos de como se ha desarrollado este fic a lo largo de este tiempo...unn

Matsuno:"Bueno en el primer dia de este fic el cual empezo el dia primero de algun mes que tenga 30 dias, vemos a Naruto que, para pasar mas tiempo con cierta teñida caprichosa como dice la autora de este fic,naruto se convierte en un zorro con la ayuda del kyuubi, verdad deidara???

Deidara:_hum,es que acaso no tengo alguna clausula en mi contrato???_ -*hablando con los productores*-"Etto, si y despues por alguna situacion el se quedo como mascota de... _como dicen que se llama esa chica???-*_preguntandole a los directores*-a si hyuuga hinata...-

Matsuno:"En el segundo dia hinata se tiene que ir a una mision en la cual no puede llevar a "kin" que es como ha decidido llamar al zorro que ahora vivia con ella...-

Deidara:"_Y ni siquiera alguna clausula por trabajar en navidad???...no???...diablos-_*hablando con los productores de nuevo* A si en el tercer dia devido a que hehehe unas gemelas del demonio lo hacen huir de la mansion hyuuga hehehe esas gemelas me cayeron bien por molestar al jinchuriki de nueve colas hehehe a si bueno despues de eso lo atrapo un idiota que trabajaba para un circo, que nesecitaba el reemplazo de un perro cirquero.

Matsuno:"Y en el cuarto dia, el pobre de naruto tuvo que ser amaestrado para actuar bien en el circo y tras su primera funcion, intento escapar. pero al no poder lograrlo del cansancio se quedo dormido.

Deidara:"En el quinto dia encuentra una forma de escapar de aquel circo poniendo en ridiculo al idiota que se encargaba de su acto..."

matsuno:"No solo eso sino que ademas logro liberar a los animales de aquel circo"

Deidara:"Aha bueno eso no es tan emocionante, seguimos en el quinto dia y el jinchuriki es capturado de nuevo por una niñita caprichosa , que jinchuriki mas idiota como se deja capturar por una niñita tan boba???si una niñita malcriada es capaz de capturarlo no se como pein no lo ah logrado hasta ahorita...

Productor pein:"para tu mayor informacion apenas estoy empezando a buscarlo para capturarlo ademas de que en este fic el idiota del jinchuriki no puede utilizar sus jutsus para defenderse...-"

Deidara:¬.¬' "Claaaaro, bueno esa niñita lo convierte en su nueva mascota hehehehe y lo trata como si fuera un peluche mas hehehe"

Matsuno:"en el sexto dia logra escapar de ella pero se interna en el bosque en el cual es perseguido por una zorra que quiere tener crias con el...-

Deidara"hahahahahaha una zorra quiere aparearse con el??? hahahahahahahahaha

Matsuno:¬.¬ "Okk bueno pasa con ella en el bosque una serie de eventos y al final logra deshacerse de ella y decide salir lo mas rapido posible del bosque para no tener que pasar por eso otra vez adentrandose en una aldea y quedandose dormido en un arbol..."

Deidara:XD"hahahahahaha una z-zorra queria haha tener hehe crias con el hahahahahahaha"

Matsuno:=.="en el septimo dia en esa misma aldea se encuentra con tenten quien lo regresa a konoha con hinata y asi finaliza esta semana"-

Deidara:*en el piso muerto de risa*hahahahahahahahahahahahaha el jinchuriki con una zorra hahahahahahahahaha"

Matsuno:" oh vamos no es posible que te sigas riendo de eso, no es para tanto..."

Deidara:"hehehehe bueno p-pero asi evite seguir con esto... hehehe"*limpiandose las lagrimas de risa*

Matsuno:"Y en otras noticias la dominacion universal va progransando con L y los dulces, ya quieren conquistar para finales del mes el sistema solar morado"

Deidara:"Como que el sistema solar morado???unn "

Matsuno:"si ves que nuestro solo es amarillo y son nueve planetas los que giran al rededor; pues hay otros soles de otros colores y XkmiX va a empezar a conquistar el sistema solar morado..."

Deidara:"Ookk como que esto ya me dio medio miedo..."

Matsuno:"Bueno me han dicho que pida disculpas por la actualizacion tan tarde de este capi y que se lo dedicamos especialmente a todos quien la ha leido en especial a **Fullme **por su apoyo y paciencia que le ha tenido a XkmiX, y a -_Zhare que es la mejor cuñada que podria esperar- _segun las palabras de la directora-autora-patrocinadora de este programa"

Deidara"Bueno, yo ya me largo yeah "

Matsuno:" Bueno me despido de ustedes y los espero en el siguiente segmento!!!! y FELICES FIESTAS WIIIII"

_**transmision del "calendabitacora news" fuera del canal de transmision.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hola etto queria subir el capi hoy en la mañana y no hoy en la tarde pero practicamente me levante y me metieron a duchar para ir al recalentado de navidad y pues apenas aqui me tienen subiendolo n.n

Hehehe les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas y espero sus reviews ;) hehe espero que les alla gustado trate de hacerlo largo pero al parecer me ha quedado cortito

y recuerden por cada review que no escriben un dulce pierde su azucar volviendose totalmente amargo...T_T no dejen que eso ocurra!!!!! nos vemos hasta la proxima XD

*perdonen he editado algunas cosas que note que hacian falta -.- las cuales no me percate hasta que lei de nuevo el capi les pido mis mas cinceras disculpas* ah y gracias a los que me han dejado review hasta ahora =D me izo muy feliz


End file.
